Phantoms from the Shadows
by DarkDramaLady
Summary: Eragon was supposed to leave Alagaësia forever, when a new evil arises he must go back. But this time he won't be the only good rider in the war. The beginning is finding the new land and the new dragons and riders beginnings. Takes place 40 - 50 years in the future. E/A
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: **Hello, I am The One Who Has No Names, I run things from my Ipod, so DarkDramaLady is helping me out with editing and helping me form my ideas fully, along with posting the chapters. This is my first fanfiction and none of this would be possible with out her help. I had idea's for the story, but I didn't go in depth with them until I found out she was helping her friend with Vrangr, I asked if she could do the same with me, so thanks again to her. ~The One Who Has No Names

Hey guys! So some of you might know me as skaterofthebooks, but I decided to change my name, because I was getting sick of skaterofthebooks. Well anyways, read, enjoy, review! ~DarkDramaLady

* * *

Eragon had been pacing around the boat.

_Be patient Eragon, _Saphira told him.

It had been a week since Eragon and Saphira left Alagaёsia to raise the new order.

_I know, I'm just tired of the endless ocean around us._ Eragon thought back to her as he stared into the vast ocean.

_Little one,_ Saphira thought while raising her head to Eragon, _why don't you just try to rest. _

_Okay, I think I will,_ Eragon said as he sat down against Saphira's large belly.

oOoOoOo

Eragon was awoken by someone shaking him; when he looked up at the sky, he saw that the sun had begun to set.

"Blӧdhgarm has requested your presence with the dragon eggs," in response to Eragon's questioning look, the elf that had awaken Eragon quickly added, "he didn't give a reason why, just told me to get you."

Eragon jumped up and ran to the back of the boat while quickly telling the elf, "thank you."

Meanwhile Eragon had to contact Saphira with his mind, telling her, _WAKE UP SAPHIRA! I need you to prepare to catch some fish. If my suspicions are correct we may have another mouth to feed._

_Watch who you're talking to, or I might like you head to toe!_ She reprimanded him while Eragon shuddered at the thought of Saphira licking him with her rough, coarse, dragon tongue. With a roaring laugh, and a great jump, the queen of the sky took off into her comfort zone, causing the boat to rock quite a bit.

Eragon sprinted to the egg hold, once reaching it he saw Blӧdhgarm standing over an egg. The egg was the color similar to the hue of orange the sun reached at sunset, with veins of yellow coursing through it. The egg was twice the size that Saphira's had been. "So Blӧdhgarm, was there som-," Eragon was interrupted by a loud cracking noise.

Blӧdhgarm stepped out of the way, revealing the top of the egg was cracking open from the inside, out. On closer inspection he noticed there where cracks all over the egg.

After about a minute of watching the cracking get more and more intricate on the orange egg, Eragon heard another, fainter, cracking. Once he found the source of the cracking he saw it came from where Blӧdhgarm was now standing in the corner, holding a dark navy blue egg, smaller than what Saphira's had originally been, with veins the color of pearls.

"Umaroth dragon of Vrael, what do you make of these two eggs?" Eragon questioned.

Umaroth projected his thoughts to both Eragon and Blӧdhgarm, _I'm pretty sure you can figure it out on your own, if not, the answer will be known soon enough._

Eragon thought about it, and realized that the navy blue egg was destined for Blӧdhgarm while the orange was meant to be wild. Thinking he was a bit stupid for not realizing that in the first place he figured he should let Saphira know what was occurring.

_Saphira?_

_Yes, I know Little One; I have been listening the whole time. _

_I should have known; how was the fishing trip?_

_I caught many fish for when the hatchlings are ready to eat . . . I think I might have seen a Nidwal in the area; I'm going to go see if it is there. _

A little worried Eragon told her to, _Stay close to the ship, that way if you need help we can come, then the new order won't be doomed from the start. _

_I understand your worry, but I'm not a little hatchling anymore. _

_I love you. _

_I love you too Little One._

oOoOoOo

About an hour later the sunset orange dragon was just starting to poke its head out of its shell, not long later the dragon gave one final push and tore out of it, tearing the shell into many pieces. The dragon hatchling was quite big, twice the size of Saphira when she had hatched.

The dragon looked around for a few seconds, then started to lick itself clean; once all done it walked around the area, found a comfortable position, and went to sleep, curling up into a little ball.

Other than the hatchlings breathing, all was silent for a few minutes. Blӧdhgarm was the first to break the silence, "Can you image? We are the first in at least one hundred years to see the hatching of a wild dragon. It's hard to believe that they will actually prosper once again." Tears had started to form in his eagle like eyes.

"I know how you feel, for the longest time we thought that Saphira's race was doomed, but then we found The Vault of Souls! All of our dreams of seeing the riders are back, and now you will be joining our ranks, I can't think of another who I would want to be a new rider."

With a sudden crack a tiny head popped out of the navy blue egg. It looked straight at Blӧdhgarm, and then pushed its tiny little head into Blӧdhgarm's palm; the pain caused him, like many others to pass out.

As Eragon looked at the little blue dragon staring contently at its new rider he thought to Saphira, _and the dragon rider order begins once again . . ._

* * *

**Author Note: **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Hopefully we will able to post one chapter a week. Thank you for reading, and please review. I do not own the Inheritance Cycle, only some of the characters, the new lands, and anything else that Christopher Paolini didn't create. ~The One Who Has No Names

Hello! So, you heard them! Go review! Because you will get the most delicious cookies in the world! ~DarkDramaLady


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:** Thanks for the reviews so far, yea, the first chapter was filled with mistakes, I had a ton of help from DarkDramaLady fixing it. Hopefully each new chapter will be up in a week from the last. I didn't want to pick an update time that was impossible to keep up with. The editing for the next few chapters is done, just thought you all should know that. ~The One Who Has No Names

Yeah, so I just wanted to come in and say that right now MY life (as in the posters) is pretty hectic, I'm in a few overlapping summer camps, going camping soon, many many things going on, so yeah, updating will be irregular, but do not blame the author, it is all my fault. Anyways, characters are a little (okay, a lot) OOC here, but I just LOVE this chapter. It's amazing. So go enjoy! ~DarkDramaLady

* * *

It had been a week since Eragon and his elven spell casters left Alagaësia to raise the new order. Arya had gone into a depressed state along with her beautiful green dragon Firnen. _You know you miss him little one._

_No! I have to get over him. I have to focus on leading my people out of the tragic ending to the war._ Tears coming to her eyes at the thought of the recent loss of her mother.

_I know that your people lost many in the final battle, and many were lost against the one known as Lord Barst, including the old Queen, your mother. But you know she wouldn't want you to worry about this, she would want you to look towards the future. _

_You should realize that four new babies have been born since the end of the war, there haven't been any for a long time. _

_You do miss him; don't forget that I know you better than anyone else. I also miss my mate. I only met her recently but she is likely the only one I will ever care for. So don't try saying you don't miss him. _Firnen thought in his beautiful deep voice.

_You are right my beautiful dragon, you are right; this should be a time of joy and happiness. The dragons are back again and now the elves are starting to grow again. . . I am doubtful though, that Eragon still feels the same for me as I do for him, _she wiped the tears from her eyes. _And it wouldn't work, I have my duties, and he now has his._

_STOP IT! _Firnen roared inside Arya's mind. _You know that he still feels the same as he always has. Saphira and I have melded our minds together, for a short time I was able to get a glimpse of how he truly felt for you. Just say his true name the next time you talk and you will know it to be true. _

_Where would I be without you? _She smiled.

_Why question what could be when you're more than happy now?_

_Do you want to go out and fly?_

_I would love to, let's go! _Arya ran over and jumped onto her dragon's back, he then took off with a roar so loud all the surrounding birds flew away in terror. Whenever he flew the pointed-eared-two-legs would cheer. They flew for hours until night fell.

_Firnen, I'm a little tired, why don't we just go down and find a good spot to sleep? I'm sure they won't mind me gone a single night. _

_If you're sure they won't miss you . . . eh, I guess it's all right. You shouldn't miss much. There's a small cave, it has a pond next to it if you need to wash yourself in the morning. _

_Thank you for being so considerate to me. _Gratitude washed off of Arya. _I think I'll just go in the water to rinse myself off and relax. You may go to sleep if you want. _

Just as Firnen started curling up, _I'm going to sleep; you may curl up with me when you are ready. _

_Okay, I will. I love you my beautiful dragon. _

_I love you too Little One. See you in the morning. _

* * *

Arya was abruptly awoken hours later. When she looked around she realized she had fallen asleep in the pond. When she stood to get up, she heard a voice yell, "ARYA!"

She looked down and saw that Eragon was looking up at her; she jumped and quickly covered herself up with her hands, "OH MY GOD! Eragon! Why are you scrying me so late?!" She questioned, starting to become red in the face.

"I have good news. But why were you naked in the woods? Not that I find anything wrong with your body, I just wasn't expecting that." He fumbled over his words as he too started going red.

"Firnen and I went out for a ride, it got late, so we decided to make camp in the woods. I fell asleep in the pond, so when you scryed me I awoke and you spooked me. I jumped because of that. I'm a bit embarrassed that you saw me like this." She quietly confessed, still blushing.

Eragon started laughing, "I'm not going to blame you. You are quite beautiful though. And I just want you to know that I still feel the same way for you know than as I had the day you rejected me back in Ellesméra before the blood-oath ceremony," Arya noticed he was also still blushing. Her heart longed to reveal her feelings for him. Firnen had almost awoken from his slumber because of his rider's distress.

Eragon caught a spark in Arya's eye and decided to change the subject, "Would you like to hear the news now or should I wait until you get dressed?"

"I'm guessing it's too important to wait until morning. You have already seen me, so I guess I don't really care anymore," and to Eragon's severe shock, Arya dropped her arms. Arya started laughing at his reaction. His mandible had almost popped out of its socket!

"So um . . . There is some great um . . ." Eragon was a little distracted.

Then, a small orange blur jumped in front of the mirror.

"OH MY GOD, ERAGON WHAT WAS THAT!" Arya blurted out quickly.

Firnen was awoken by his partner's joyous laughter. He was extremely happy; he hadn't heard her laugh since Eragon had left. _Haven't you figured it out yet, my beautiful rider? _

_No, how have you figured it out already?_

_Make the connections, you don't need my help. _Arya tried to object but she was cut off from Firnen's mind.

"That was a dragon, wasn't it Eragon?" Just as she finished a tiny, navy blue head popped up, looked into Eragon's mirror with curiosity, then disappeared for a few seconds, the dragon then reappeared as it jumped into Eragon's mirror, causing it to fall. Luckily Eragon caught it with magic, before it hit the ground.

"WHAT? Two baby dragons!" She said, her eyes wide as saucers, he whole body bursting with joy, "You better explain the whole thing!" By then she was smiling.

Eragon explained to her the story of both eggs, leaving out Blödhgarm's part in it, "Quickly get dressed, someone here needs to talk to you about why this conversation is so important."

When Arya finished dressing Eragon left the view of the mirror, quickly returning with Blödhgarm trailing behind him.

The navy blue dragon jumped onto his shoulder, and for just a few seconds as he lifted his hand to pet it, Arya say it, the Gedwëy Ignasia.

"Eragon's shoulder! You're a dragon rider Blödhgarm! That's great news! I didn't expect any new riders for a while! I will fly with Firnen straight to each elven city and deliver the great news!"

"Thank you my queen, you honor me too greatly. I have to get going, the hatchlings are starving. They have only hatched within the last few hours, and still must meet their surrogate mother. I bid you farewell, may the stars watch over you." And with that he quickly scooped up the orange hatchling and left.

"I've got to go now Eragon, bye!" Before he could respond she shouted, "Brisingr!" and he heard a roar of annoyance before the pond exploded in a fire.

Arya was riding on Firnen's back, crying steadily. _I can't believe that you just did that, he confessed he still loved you and you lost the perfect shot at him. _

_I know, I know, my beautiful dragon._

* * *

**Author Note: **Okay, so that was the end of that chapter, hopefully you enjoyed it, I sure know that I did. Let us know what you think, it will be greatly appreciated. All reviewers also receive internet cookies! ~DarkDramaLady


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: **Thank you for all the reviews, I'm not really sure what else to say this week. Um oh right, when we say Internet cookies we don't mean bad kind. :) ~The One Who Has No Names

I just quickly want to say that I am SO sorry for the delay, I had internet issues, I went on a vacation that I didn't know I was going on. Just I wasn't able to get on a computer that worked and update, anything. Again, I am so very very sorry! ~DarkDramaLady

* * *

**Previously on Phantoms from the Shadows: **

Two hatchlings have been hatched, one hatched for Blödhgarm and the second hatchling is to be a wild dragon. Eragon scryed Arya who was naked in a pond, awkwardness ensued. Both Arya and Eragon have feelings for each other.

* * *

**Now, chapter three:**

Another few weeks had gone by without much change. Both dragons had been starting to grow, fast. Blödhgarm's was slowly beginning to project its thoughts. It wasn't grand thoughts or anything, just more of an image. It was a start.

The two hatchlings were getting along; they weren't always fighting over food or anything, yet. The few times they had fought it seemed like the navy blue hatchling would start and win more often. _The navy dragon is a female obviously Little One._ Saphira thought with confidence.

_How are you so sure? I couldn't tell until you told me when we talked over you name._ He flopped down on the deck in frustration over not seeing how the hatchling was a female.

_Little One, calm down and think about what Ormis-elda and Gladear-elda have said about my heritage._ She said, extremely proud.

_Okay, I will. _As he sat up and began to meditate, Eragon thought about it. _He said your father was Iormúnger, a dragon bonded to a rider. Your mother was the wild dragon Vervada. I don't see how that matters though, aren't bonded dragons less aggressive than wild dragons._

_Yes, they are, but what other thing did you learn about female dragons._

Now Eragon was beginning to think harder on all his lessons. Then it hit him, _females are more aggressive, so a male bonded dragon bonding with a wild female is even more impressive. I now see why you say that the hatchling is a female._

_Finally, it took you long enough!_ She snorted at Eragon.

"So Blödhgarm what are you thinking about naming the hatchling?" Blodhgarm looked up at Eragon; he had been rubbing the hatchling while he fed it a fish.

"I'm not entirely sure, I was thinking of naming it after my late mother Ildrid. That's if the dragon's a she and is okay with the name. I don't know after that." He had shown a great sadness yet great joy at the moment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know she had died, I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose a parent all too well." Eragon had immediately thought of Brom, his real father, who he had thought of as a story teller and then later a mentor before he knew his true heritage. Then his Uncle Garrow, who took him in as his own when his mother, Selena, left Eragon with him. The last was the Dwarf King Horthgar, who accepted him into the Ingeitum clan without hesitation, making him a foster brother of the present King Orik. Those three where the only father figures he had, considering he only knew that Brom was actually his father after his death.

"My mother was mortally wounded during the battle of Urû'baen. She had tried to help kill Barst. He had broken many of her bones. They said she should have died from those injuries. A few humans had dragged her out that cursed city. Even on her death bed she retained a great beauty. Not once did she scream to die, or for help. She simply waited for me to go looking for her. She wanted to say goodbye." Tears were threatening to take the grand elf.

"You do not have to continue, if-"

"No, I must finish the story, I need to say it." He got himself together and continued, "When I had reached her she only had moments to live. I told her I would heal her, that I wouldn't let her die," the wolfish elf had swallowed hard. "She told me to stop; I will never forget the last thing she said to me."

When he regained composure he said, "She told me, 'You, my son, you are going to be destined for greater things than any elf. Follow Eragon Shadeslayer on his journeys. Keep making me proad, as you always have, do not fear evil, only resist it. I love you my beautiful child, the most exhilarating part of my life is over, I wish I could be there to see yours . . . Her breathing had started to slow. And yours will be starting soon. She then closed her eyes for the last time, and she passed into the void'." Blödhgarm rubbed the tears out of his eyes.

Starring at his dragon, he finished, "I didn't know what she had meant then, I was puzzled by it, and then, my own wonderful dragon had hatched for me."

A quiet yet beautiful voice rang out in all their minds.

_Yes. _The voice projected with both pride and honor washing over Blödhgarm and both Eragon and Saphira that time.

* * *

**Author Note: **Hello again, I hope that you enjoyed that. Hopefully I will be able to get chapter four up really soon as to say sorry for the extremely long wait. Please let us know what you think, reviewers get many awesome things! ~DarkDramaLady


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: **So schools starting for me, it's time for you to help pick stuff, i need a name for the new dragon rider city, and I need a good idea. This will be a long time before you will see it used, because the story is taking awhile to rite, I'm on chapter 16 and I still havent had a full year go by since I started the book. So please give your suggestions and tell me what it means. Me and drama will try to pick the best. I may need other names so your names meaning could change. Thanks for the reviews. ~ The One Who Has No Names

Hey guys! Guess what? My flash-drive broke! Ain't that just wonderful?! Luckily I have my edits for this story in many places not just my flashdrive, so not all is lost. Anyways, I wanted to put this chapter up a little earlier than I normally would have because of the extreme tardiness of the last chapter. Enjoy this chapter! ~ DarkDramaLady

* * *

**Previously on Phantoms from the Shadows:**

_We learn about Blodhgarm and his mother, Ildrid, who he named his hatchling after. Ildrid has also spoken he first words. _

* * *

**Now, onto chapter four:**

Another month had gone by on the ship. A week after Ildrid's surprise they had found a small island. It was far from being big enough to raise the new dragons and race. But they still camped there for about a week and an half. The ship was running out of vegetables and fruits, and this was an ample place to pick fruit that was very similar to the fruit of Alagaësia and to grow vegetables.

The sunset orange dragon had been growing quickly. While on an Island he had chosen his name. While the Elf's were casting the growing spells he had caught the word Solus. It's ironic that his name mean's Sun in the ancient language. He had projected his thoughts to everyone, with his regal sound voice, thinking Solus.

Everyone then looked and watched Solus as he tried to flap his wings, at that time he could barely get airborne, but now he could substation himself for short amounts of time.

_Little one, Solus will one day he will be a great dragon. Don't you think_? Saphira asked Eragon.

_Yes I do, but I'm interested what Ildrid will become, she looks a lot like you did when you were that old. I'm curious if she is related to you at all.  
_  
_I don't think so; remember Oromis and Gladear said that I was my mother's and father's only egg given to the order to be a rider's dragon.  
_  
_That is true, but remember that the spell made anyone who knew about it forgot about everything in there as soon as they left.  
_  
_You are right little one._ Exclaimed Saphira over their mental link, _Umaroth, who are Ildrid's parents? I have to know, _the sense of urgency was clear.

_Calm down Saphira. We have to think about this, I have a feeling she is indeed an egg of Iormúnger. Cuaroc is saying she is of Iormúnger and Vervada.  
_  
_Thank you, I appreciate the knowledge._ Saphira lifted her head from the deck looking at her, how did she put it? Older but younger sister flying through the air. _I thought I was the sole survivor of my family, and now, I'm not.  
_  
_Go ahead, go fly with her._

_Thank you, I love you little one. _And with that she took off for the sky, roaring to Ildrid as she went. The dragon was only about as large as a horse or two; while Solus was already three horses large.

Ildrid was almost identical to Saphira as a hatchling. Solus was different though; chest muscles made a great impression of strength, but then as he fought with Ildrid you had reason to reconsider your initial impression. He had two two cheek spikes a little past where his jaw ended. His horns had curved out and back in. Both received flying lessons from Saphira and also learned about the dangers of hunting in the ocean.

Blödhgarm was basically a full-fledged rider already, he was magical and a great swordsman before being a rider. Another thing about Blödhgarm is that he was thrilled to hear about his dragon's heritage

* * *

After the young dragons lessons all three of the dragons returned a little tired. It was made clear that Ildrid had more energy left than Solus after she swooped down to get Blodhgarm and took him on a ride. Eragon, also tired decided to lie against Saphira. Something was bothering him though, _Saphira, has your belly been getting larger lately?  
_  
_Yes it is, I have also noticed this, I can feel the changes, and beginnings of new live. I do not know how many eggs are there, but I know it isn't just one._

_That is excellent news._ Eragon wasn't sure, already but had to ask. _Do you plan on giving any eggs to the riders?_

_Yes, I do little one. I plan on giving the most beautiful egg to the riders. I have a feeling that it won't be an easy choice. And then I have one condition with each egg._

Eragon had a feeling he knew what it was and gulped. _What is it?_

_Firnen and I both decided that each rider egg of ours will first be tested on one of your or Arya's children. We will wait ten year's for each egg. If no kid we will pass the egg to each member of your family, blood or adopted before another is tested._ She said it a way that Eragon realized it wouldn't be changed in any way.

* * *

**Author Note: **Let us know what you think in a review! Give The One Who Has No Names some names! Help him out! ~DarkDramaLady

Yes, send me names, because I am... ~ The One Who Has No Names


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: **Thanks elemental dragon rider for reviews. I will not give any previews. I  
can't think of whether I said something like extended family, like Ismira, Oriks family. People like that.  
I'm glad people like my story. Thank you everyone who's reading. ~The One Who Has No Names

So yeah, from now one this story will probably only be updated on the weekends, because I started school, and I have at the least about three hours of homework a night. Yippee! ~DarkDramaLady

* * *

Eragon couldn't believe his eyes, as he looked on from the boat the land stretched farther than even his enhanced eyes could see. _Saphira please roar as loud as you can without shattering our ears._

_Sure thing!_ And with a terrifying roar she got every Elf's attention.

_Thank you,_ "I plan on traveling to the new land within the hour. Solus will stay here and hopefully Blödhgarm and Ildrid will follow me in exploring the land." Eragon spoke with a new level of maturity.

"I will follow you anywhere Eragon." Blödgharm said, then bowed to Eragon as Ildrid bowed in her own special way.

In a way unique to Dragon's and their Riders, Eragon and Saphira became one being and said as well as mentally projected, "_Riders and Dragons don't have to bow to each other."_

The four took off from the deck of the ship, flying to the new lands unknown. Once they got to land they saw greens of all shades and hues. They decided to start off heading north, but before they could they hear a roar accompanied by a great deal of smoke coming from the south west.

Eragon silently nodded to Blödhgarm and they took off toward the smoke.

They could see the mountains from the boat but as they got closer Eragon realized that these mountains were the size of the Beors, maybe even larger. It took them a few hours to reach there seeing how Ildrid wasn't large enough to fly as fast as Saphira.

The mountains looked as if there were gaps in between them every few leagues, the smoke was starting to die down. The smoke was coming from a circle of mountains with only one small opening.

When the opening came into view Eragon quickly looked for spells, he wasn't expecting any but he didn't want to leave it to change. Hearing the roar and seeing the smoke made him think, and he thought he knew the answer. Eragon found no threatening spells.

When they entered the ring of mountains they found a spectacular sight; the beginning of a city like no other. The buildings that had been built, so far only a few houses and a giant stone structure, were beautiful.

The houses were of four designs, one was a massive house meant for a dragon and a human rider. The next was huge trees created to accommodate an elf and a dragon. For the dwarfs a huge underground cavern was beginning to get tunneled out. For the Urgals there were only plots of land for what Eragon presumed was a lack of knowledge.

"This is a perfect spot for the new riders wouldn't you say Bl –" Eragon started to say.

"That's why I had chosen here to help build the new city brother." Said an unknown voice.

* * *

**Author Note: **Who in the world could that be? Hm... ~DarkDramaLady


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: **Thanks for the name of the city. Revan Remasked, love the name, thinking its a kotor reference, I love that game. So this chapter wasn't sure about the chapter. Hope you like it though. ~The One Who Has No Names

Yeah, so I almost didn't get this chapter out on time! (Actually, it technically is a day late, but whatevs! Right?) So yeah. I have nothing else to say. So enjoy! (School sucks) ~DarkDramaLady

* * *

**Previously on Phantoms from the Shadows:**

_Eragon finds the most amazing place to start building a new Dragon Rider city/base thing. _

_The last line is we hear a mysterious voice saying, "That's why I had chosen here to help build the new city brother."_

* * *

**The chapter:**

The anger of Murtagh and Thorn had taken them far from Alagaësia. Before he left, on the last island he found a wise old Elf in the first stages of death. The man had taught Murtagh everything he knew about blacksmithing an armor like no other. Like a Rider's Sword the Armor was made from Brightsteel. The Elf didn't say where he came from; he just wanted to pass on his skill.

"Young Murtagh, I have lived centuries. When I die you may take and read each journal if you would like. Tell dear Ruhnon that this island is a giant meteorite that contains an endless supply of Brightsteel. The supply shouldn't run out for at least a century worth of both Armor and Swords if you actually use that much."

"Now I must tell you the true name of the metal for much easier extraction." The old Elf whispered to Murtagh the names. "In the next month or two I must teach you all of the secrets of the Armor."

Murtagh had been amazing by his teachings. They were peculiar, he cast spells of healing into the armor, he couldn't make it indestructible like a rider's sword, so he gave it great amounts of strength until it's breaking point, then layered healing on top of it. This gave the Armor the ability to bend without breaking, but only so far. Once that point is reached though the Armor would absorb itself into itself so that no metal isn't fully lost or injures the owner by getting metal in any open wounds. It would react to a certain word and the Armor would begin to mend itself as you gave it energy.

Very few armors of this sort exist due to its potentials only the maturest could wear it because they wouldn't abuse it. It was so sacred that only the owners of the armor knew of its existence. Only twenty or so had ever been made. The reason Galbatorix didn't have one was he lacked the knowledge and a armor tended to lose strength along with the wearer, which meant the armor would become a regular and fall along with it

"You now have the knowledge; now apply it to make your own Armor. Until you make it to a quality I find acceptable you are under oath and are forbidden to say this to anyone or use it to make Armor, you can't use the name of names to get out of it!" The elf said in a voice strict beyond belief. It took Murtagh a month to learn all the necessary things.

After another two months of work the armor he could make the armor to the correct size. It took another three tries before it was to the old elf's quality. "This is the first step to personalizing it. Your dragon must take a scale and set it directly about your heart on the Armor. Now choose gems matching your dragons color and set one on the right, left, bottom, and top." Murtagh followed the instructions he received even though it angered Thorn that he had to lose a scale.

"Now Thorn, I need you to breath fire for fifteen minutes, wait ten minutes and then start the process over again. The Armor needs to get hit by the fire four times. You must expel your hottest fire."

"Murtagh, this armor comes with a price, if Brightsteel is used against this armor it will fail quickly. The average weapon can't do a lot of damage, but over time it will become damaged. Only a rider who knows better than to let their guard down should use this. You never know the weapon's maker or material if they hit you, you could die. Give me an oath that you will not give any rider unprepared for this armor, and that you will not use the name of names to break this oath.

Murtagh asked how to say the oath, even though the last one he made basically made him as well as Thorn slaves. "Thanks you for teaching me master." He told to old elf before he left.

"No thank you, for stopping her to learn from me, and continuing my legacy." It was fell silent after his words.

When the time was up the Elf signaled to Murtagh to follow him outside. "It's time for the final step, Murtagh, set spells so that you won't get burned, then set your gedwëy ignasia hand where the crystals have melted over Thorns scale." Murtagh did, "slowly use this spell and allow only small amounts of magic to flow.

"That's enough, I'm sorry to say so but Thorn, I need you to reheat the armor and slowly let your fire get weaker and weaker until the Armor becomes the color it needs to be, exact and not fully glowing color over the next half hour."

While they waited Murtagh became impatient. "Who are you, I haven't even gotten your name in the last three months, you have only taught me, nothing more." He said, the frustration he had felt over it in the past bubbling over.

"Calm down. I have gone by many names, but old age has caused me to forget much of my own history. I remember being called The Forgotten Forger, who's not always there by the Rider Sword Smith Rhunon. All I truly remember is the workings of my Armor. Those journals have my complete history but will only open for my only and last student on the occasion of my death.

"Thorn should be done now, let's go check on him." Obviously wanting to change the subject.

When they got outside Thorn was just heading towards them to say that he was finished. "Thorn, now quickly, without causing a breeze drop it in that large pond." The old elf told Thorn who immediately rushed as quickly as possible and dropped it into the pond. "Go get it Murtagh."

Murtagh dove in after it. It didn't take him long to find it. He has quickly brought the set to the surface and spread it out. The pattern now resembled dragons scales from the neck all the way down to the feet. The scales were the exact same color as Thorns. Where the crystal had been now lay a perfect circle around it. In the circle was the symbol of the dragon rider, the gedwëy ignasia.

"This is amazing master. Please, come with us until your death. We may be able to save your life, you would be able to make more Armors like this!" Murtagh exclaimed, hoping the Elf would follow.

"I think I will accept your offer, " was the respectful answer, "anyways, I always hated this damn rock."

Thorn roared, while Murtagh simply smiled.

"I do have a gift for you though." The elf walked into the house and came out with a box. "I thought I would have another month to teach you how to do this, but seeing how I am going with you I guess I can just give it to you now." He said as he handed Murtagh the box.

Murtagh opened the box and saw a pair of leather gloves. When he lifted them he found a very intricate glove. It looked like it was made of Brightsteel and matched the color of Thorn's claws more that the hue of his scales. It must have taken a long time to make.

"Thank you master, I will wear them with honor. But now we must gather supplies for we will be traveling overseas."

* * *

**Author Note: **So yeah, what did you think of it? Let us know! I have nothing else to say, so... SQUIRREL! ~DarkDramaLady


End file.
